DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Although cancer incidence rates among American Indian, Alaska Native, and Native Hawaiian women are significantly lower than rates in the general population, this profile is changing. Today, cancer is the second leading cause of death for American Indian, Alaska Native, and Native Hawaiian women. The purpose of this proposed conference is to review the emerging and changing patterns of cancer incidence, mortality, and survival for the Alaska Native, Native Hawaiian, American Indian women. The attention to changing patterns are important for research priorities and important for developing relevant cancer education, prevention, and screening programs. The proposed Conference will address these important issues in an effort to decrease cancer mortality for native women.